


Can I Have This Dance?

by Potterhead2468



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Deamus, High School Musical References, His Dark Materials mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Seamus are dorks who use entirely too cute pet names, and Seamus sings from a cheesy muggle movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Christmas, and I've been meaning to post it for weeks put I kept forgetting. Whoops.  
> Anyways, here's another of my song-inspired stories, though this one is a little different than the others.  
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Dean and Seamus weren't ashamed to be together. But that didn't mean they were ready for others to know about them either. After all their relationship was new, it was exciting, but it was also scary. Neither of them had ever been in love before, and there were some things left better discovered alone. Besides, the sneaking around was fun. 

But not being out meant they couldn't go to the Yule Ball together. And though it really wasn't that big of a deal, Dean still wanted to be able to dance with his Shay. Without judgement, without fear of being caught, he just wanted to dance with him. 

Maybe that's why the two them stayed up so late, cuddling on one of the couches long past when everyone else had finally gone to bed. It was quiet, peaceful, just the two of them in quiet conversation as Dean played with Seamus' hair and Shay tried his hardest not to fall asleep in the lap of his boyfriend. 

"All I'm saying is that the world would be so much cooler if we had daemons. " Shay smiled softly as he listened to his boyfriend talk, hardly able to keep himself from drifting off. 

"I guess that's sort of what an animagus is. Or a patronus." Seamus said finally, slowly opening his eyes only to see the goofy grin Dean was giving him. "What?" 

"I love you." Dean replied simply, still smiling as he nudged Seamus into a sitting position, leaning in the kiss his lips lightly as soon as he could. "You look exhausted, let's go to bed my phoenix." 

"But we never got our dance." Seamus protested weakly, pouting a little as he stated at his boyfriend. "Kitten you promised we'd dance." 

"Do you think you can stay standing long enough my dear?" Dean asked softly, looking both concerned and amused as he watched Seamus stand up stubbornly, only to nearly trip and fall a second later. 

"You can hold me up." Seamus said, determined to get his dance no matter how tired he was. Slowly, and still looking unsure about the whole thing, Dean stood up in front of Seamus. And Shay, hit suddenly with a the perfect idea on how to convince his boyfriend he was okay, started singing. _"Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step."_  

Dean laughed lightly, shaking his head at just how cheesy Seamus was being right now. Singing from a muggle movie, one full of cheesiness, it really was something else. But that didn't stop Dean from listening to the songs instructions, or from singing when the time came. _"Won't you promise me that you'll never forget. We'll keep dancing wherever we go next."_

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."_ Their voices mixed together, both off key and not exactly pretty, but completely perfect for them. Sure it wasn't the nicest sound, and others might even be upset by it, but as the pair slowly danced around the common room, it didn't matter. 

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all"_ Their words intertwined with laughter as they stumbled around, Dean nearly running into the couch as the attempted a few spins. Shay giggled, holding his boyfriend closer, taking the lead on the next couple of turns.

_"Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be."_ The laughter faded for something more serious, foreheads pressed together as they sang to each other, softly, lovingly. A fond smile found its way on to Seamus' face as he stared at his boyfriend, one Dean quickly responded to with his own. 

_"Can I have this dance?"_ They finished, eyes still locked on each other's, just watching each other lovingly. And when finally they both leaned on for a kiss, it was one full of tenderness and love and just pure joy. 

"I love you Shay." Dean said softly, resting his forehead on his boyfriends gently. "Even if you are very, very cheesy." 

"You love my cheesiness very much." Seamus replied, smiling a bit. "You yourself can be pretty cheesy too you know." 

"I guess it comes with the territory." Dean smirked, pulling Seamus in for another quick kiss. "Being around you so much, I guess it rubbed off on me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Seamus responded, yawning a bit at the end. "Because I love you very much." 

"Let's go to bed my dear." Dean smiled fondly, wrapping one arm around his very sleepy boyfriend to lead him up the stairs. 

"Fine. But we're sleeping in my bed tonight." Seamus agreed, leaning his head on the other boys shoulder. "Ron was sleep talking last night and kept me up." 

What the two boys didn't notice, as the stumbled up the stairs and out of sight of the common room, was that the figure watching them, from the stairs by the girls dormitory. 

It would take Hermione a week to finally confront the two about what she saw, but there was no denying when she did that the boys were more embarrassed she heard them sing then the fact that they had accidentally been outed. 

Not that Hermione didn't already know beforehand, that is. 


End file.
